


Joining the Team

by BisexualAndNotYourBitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: i dont fuckin know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualAndNotYourBitch/pseuds/BisexualAndNotYourBitch
Summary: Luiza Gizinski, once the daughter of a cartel kinda-hydra-helper, is given the opportunity to escape it all shortly after her father's death. Being super-human and already having established her alter ego Midnight, she joins the Avengers. Cold and desensitized towards most things, she makes an interesting inclusion.~This is entirely non-canonical and yes I think Loki is a good guy, fight me. I have no romantic relationships planned for the moment but *shrug* you never know. This is in a mythical time between Ragnarok and Infinity War, in which Loki has begrudgingly joined the Avengers and Team Cap (with Buck of course) has also rejoined.~





	1. We're Here To Bust You

“I do not give a shit if he is anxious or whatever the fuck.” Luiza says with her voice an angry calm, “Father has placed me in charge of transactions. We have began downsizing. This is not a secret.” Her hands are folded on the desk in front of her, “Father and I have our plan in place and our long term plans are not anyone’s business but our own. If that makes Mr. Lane anxious he can take his money elsewhere.” Her words are slow and drawn like she is speaking to a child, “Mr. Lane can meet and discuss with me, but Father is stepping back and that must be respected.” The man that works for her father stands stick straight, hands clasped behind his back, and a passive look on his features, “Please pass this information along. Inform him that he is welcome to join me tomorrow for a 1 o’clock lunch and, if he wishes to withdraw his business, he can simply not-show. Dismissed.”

    The man in suit nods once before turning and walking out the door. Luiza stands and turns to look out the window, checking her watch. The night cityscape pulls at her eyes, but also an almost-unnoticeable flicker of movement. She turns back to the office around her that is really her apartment. The penthouse of her father’s business, a mask for small arms dealing and drug running, had the classy design of a man with money ill gotten. “It is getting late. I intend a night to myself; I am not to be bothered. Go.” One man of the two left in the room nods to her and walks firmly out the door.

    “Did Kenneth give you another mission?”

    “He keeps me quite busy. I would like you gone.” Her voice sounds distinctly monotone, a forced habit to stop the creeping of malice into her voice, “I must leave soon. You are to dismiss my friends posted outside my door as well.”

    “Is that part of where he appointed you? Your orders are traced back to your father, correct?” Suspicion pulls at his voice. As the father’s right-hand man, he has been most bothered by the suspicious way the girl got power. Three months ago he simply disappeared, the daughter claiming they discuss everything and she is his mouthpiece, but suddenly in that time the profit they gain slashing when she pulled out of dozens of deals and shutting out supply as well. Everything the man has heard has been from her or orders on paper.

    “As I have already assured you. Are you intending to ignore my orders again? May I remind you I am in charge of my _guards_ .” Anger leaks into her voice and his eyes match it. Being called one of her _guards_ demeans him and she knows it, but he knows he can’t do anything until he gets the support of others in the business. He rolls his jaw and turns, storming out of the room.

    Luiza sighs and walks to the bar to wait. She may only be 17, but drinking is one of the least illegal things she does. It can’t be said that all law enforcement ignores her, but her father has purchased many of them. The empire made was massive, but is dropping fast as she makes more and more cuts. She smiles to think of how she is destroying what he as done. The door to the balcony opens.

    “I was wondering when you would join me.” She says, setting her cup almost full down and walking over to the couches. She slips out of her heels and sits with her legs tucked under her as she watches the doorway manifest Captain America, Spider-Man, and the Falcon. Clearly taking cue from the Captain, they halt just into the room. She smirks, “Are you here to arrest me?”

    “We are here for Kenneth Gizinski and will bring you in if necessary.” The Falcon speaks with coldness in his voice.

    “You will have great struggle.”

    “Is that a threat?”

    “Not at all. I’ll give you his location, but you’ll need to bring a shovel.” She teases, amused by the confusion in their eyes, “The man has been dead three months. I buried him in upstate New York. I’ll give you the coordinates if you don’t believe me.”

    “So you are now in charge of the business?” Captain asks and her eyes roll at the statement.

    “Well I promise you Father isn’t cutting production and profits. The man was very focused on high income.”

    “Why are you so relaxed?” Spider-Man interrupts, “Shouldn’t you be like freaked out? We’re here to bust you, shut down your company.” Luiza laughs lightly.

    “You assume that would be upsetting. You see, I am still pretending Father is alive and the little I have done is already raising eyebrows. I have planned a year long shutdown process; if I go too quickly I’ll have to deal with competition trying for a hostile takeover. I have to pretend there is an endgame and ensure consumer and competition remain wary of some mythical plan Father has.

    But you all show up, and suddenly in the eyes of these people I am a victim. Me disappearing is simply fleeing prosecution, all production and distribution will clearly be halted from government enforcement, and the bastards names and contact information getting out is sad side effect of a raided building. In fact, this is better than I would have hoped for.”

    The heroes stare, confusion in their eyes, as they evaluate her. They seem to weight her words, unsure of truth, when Falcon shifts the focus, “You spoke of a mission to whoever that was. Are the rumors about your identity true?”

    “Depends on which you listen to. If you are asking if I am the fabled young assassin simply known as Midnight, then yes.”

    “Appears at night, kills high level cartel, very little known about them,” Captain rattles off the few facts passed around about the figure who is rarely even considered real, “Let me guess, these people just happen to be enemies of your father.”

    “Oh see that’s where things get interesting,” She muses with a grin, “Because so little is known about how I work, even Father couldn’t always be certain what was me. Since my travel is… separate, I could find windows to act of my own volition. Father’s comrades were often as sick as his enemies, and I got caught very rarely when they disappeared.”

    “It doesn’t bother you?” Spider-Man asks, seeming to be looking for a halo, wanting to see good in the girl, “To just kill people? Take lives indiscriminately?”

    “I never said indiscriminately. I will not claim my conscious is clean or that I could always disobey Father’s unsettling missions, but most I was sent after we’re not people the world will miss. These are cartel leaders, child. Not people that just run drugs and go home. People that buy government leaders, that hire Hydra, that slaughter by the hundreds, that enslave and traffic people; I do not mourn these people.”

    “I am not a child.”

    “You are 17.”

    “So are you.”

    “How do you know his age?” Captain interrupts, suddenly defensive. A small, condescending grin appears in her features.

    “Because it is easy to find that when his name is Peter Parker.” He tenses, “As I could for, say, Sam Wilson.” She stares into his eyes, “Or even of Natasha Romanoff, as she calls herself now, who is standing on my balcony.” She gestures mildly towards the balcony, “Because I always know what I need to know.” Luiza stands and watches the two older men reach for their weapons, “I do not intend to harm. As I have said, you’re doing me a favor, but I do have a window of opportunity I will miss if I do not get ready. I must go change.” She leaves a wide distance as she passes them to the hallway that leads to the girl’s personal area. Her steps don’t make a sound.

    Natasha enters the room since the girl has already called her out, “What do you think Rogers?”

    “I think arresting her would be a mistake. If she is Midnight, it might do better to enlist her.” He muses as he watches the doorway she disappeared through, “Fury thought it would be worth considering at least.”

    “And, you know, Midnight has a reputation of helping people. At the very least she has some moral compass.” Peter adds, sounding hopeful. He is always looking for the good in people, and sometimes it hasn’t worked out, but by some miracle he hasn’t hardened to the world.

    Luiza returns to the room, now in black. Her attire almost matches Natasha’s beside the belt; there isn’t a distinct mark to attribute to her alter ego. “Don’t attack me, but I am arming up.” She mumbles something in a language the rest don’t recognize and a screen appears in the wall. She presses her hand against the screen and a large panel of the wall next to her spins, revealing an impressive mass of weapons. “If you are out of topics you are dismissed. I intend to complete my task and return here around three am; if you appear at four I will have that list I mentioned prepared.” Being told they are ‘dismissed’ doesn’t sit well with Steve, but he bites his tongue to get more from her.

    “How do you travel?” The question hangs in the air as she adds weapon after weapon to her person. He clears his throat and she laughs. Slipping a large katana into a holster on her back, adding to the several guns and couple dozen knives, she turns to them. Peter briefly wonders how she is safely concealing as many weapons as she removed.

    “I travel alone. Four am, my friends. Until then.” She bows with a flourish and as she straightens a grin appears. Raising her hand, she snaps and disappears on the spot, a loud crack sounding after her.

  



	2. Recruit of Arrest?

“I don’t know how the hell she did it, but she did.” Sam speaks after recounting their encounter with the Gizinski girl. The group of hero’s sit around the lounge of the Avenger Compound, Director Fury having joined to hear what had happened.

“I had my mask on,” Peter adds with a shrug, “We can put it up on the screen.” As Tony projects a hologram of the recording the hero’s pull in closer to watch. Once the video ends there is a collective silence wrought with contemplation.

“Recruit her.” Clint is quick to suggest, “She seems like she’s got a good grounding and if she’s half as good as her reputation suggests we want her as a friend, not an enemy.”

“I’m not so quick to offer jobs to cartel leaders.” Fury counters.

“Do or don’t offer,” Tony shrugs, putting on a pot of coffee, “She is a kid with no family and we are shutting down her business; I’m not telling her to take a hike.”

“Stark-”

“This is still my building, Fury. I gladly open it to the Avengers, but I built, own, and maintain it. Who else I invite is not your jurisdiction.”

“Who I arrest is my jurisdiction.”

“That would go  _ great _ ,” Loki drawls, “Try to arrest the girl who’s powers certainly include teleportation and all else we don’t know of. I’d enjoy watching the endeavor.”

“Brother.” Thor sighs at Loki’s taunting manners, but Loki simply shrugs.

“He’s right.” Wanda defends,

“I’m inviting her here,” Tony says, pouring a coffee, “You can come with and recruit her to the Avengers,” He walks towards the couches, “Or you can pout until you find acceptance. You most likely can’t keep her in a cell and I doubt many in this room would help you.” He drinks his coffee and watches Fury. The tension between them bubbles the air of the room as the Avengers wait for one to concede.

“I’m coming with.”

 

“It is three o’clock.” Fury announces, standing in the Gizinski penthouse. Peter, refusing to be benched, sits on one of the couches while poorly hiding a yawn. Steve, having gone through the desk she was at to find several names and locations, stands near the wall she had opened trying to figure out what she did. Tony leans on the back of a couch near Peter, quietly reminding him that there was a recommendation to go to bed instead of tagging along.  

Natasha looks out at the balcony, “Missions don’t always go as planned. Give the girl time.” 

As if on cue, a loud crack sounds and the girl appears on the balcony. Luiza groans softly, curling over a bit, “That absolute bastard! Twice what he fucking told me.” She growls out before righting herself and seeing the group of heroes. “Ugh I believe I said four.” She walks in, clearly injured and clearly limping. In the light the heroes can see the cuts on her face, the blood splotches hidden well on black material, and the blood coating the arm she had curled around herself. Her chest rises and falls quickly, “As long as you are here, make yourself useful.” She points over towards the bar before suddenly wincing and pressing a hand to her side, “There is a coffee pot; put some on. I’m taking a shower and then we can talk.”

She doesn’t wait for a response as she leaves the room. “Was she gut shot?” Peter asks, his voice hushed.

“It looked like it.” Natasha confirms, her expression of concern and confusion. Tony puts on the coffee as asked and not another word is spoken until the girl returns. 

Luiza returns, the cuts on her face almost gone already, in soft pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. “I certainly hope your sense of time is better on missions.” She comments, crossing the room to the coffee pot. “But you are here so, is it safe to assume you pulled the copies of my buyers from the third drawer?” 

“Yes.” Steve responds easily and she nods, sitting at the couches across from Peter. She tucks her feet comfortably and drinks most of the coffee in single moment. 

“You are all welcome to help yourself to the drinks. Is there anymore that needs discussion?”

“Actually, yes.” Tony says, sitting next to Peter and leaning forward on his knees, “For one, we are glad you have been so cooperative. Is the list of your buyers Cap has complete?” She studies him a moment, assessing, before answering.

“No, actually. Those are my regulars; I have a few more in my back files. It would however be much easier if I give you my digital copies of everything. They are more extensive and cover deals that I have pulled out of.” 

“That would be excellent.”

“Mr. Parker, do me a favor please,” She motions to her desk, “Top drawer has my tablet, could you grab it?” He practically jumps up to grab it and as he hands it to the girl he asks, 

“Are you okay?” He sits across from her, mimicking Tony’s pose, “Like you seemed in really bad condition when you returned. If you need medical attention-” Luiza chuckles, stopping him as she taps away at her tablet, 

“Your concern in unnecessary. I have an advanced healing factor. But it is sweet that you ask.” She smiles softly at him and he blushes, stuttering a quiet response.

“How strong is your healing factor?” Natasha asks as Luiza returns to her tablet. She doesn’t look up as she answers.

“I am very similar to your Wade Wilson. Every injury heals, anything lodged dissolves, and I have died a few times. The only notable differences are that I don't scar and my senses, including my nerves, are amplified.” Tony’s wristwatch dings and he speaks to it, catching Luiza’s attention, 

“FRIDAY report.”

“Encrypted e-mail received. Decrypting.” A female voice sounds from the device as the girl watches curiously, “Decrypted. No detectable viruses. Safe to open.” 

“Thank you.” Tony says and, noticing her interest, explains, “That is the AI that I use in all my tech. She runs through my suits and the tower.”

“Fascinating. I’ve never dabbled with AI but it is impressive how well functioning and expanded yours is.” She compliments and Tony grins, 

“Well then maybe you should come see my system at the tower.” He notices the way she pulls back lightly, “With us putting your business under, I am sure you could do very well disappearing, but we have a different idea. Your work as Midnight is impressive, kid, and I think you would be a good addition to our group.”

She watches him, her face masked of emotion. Silence fills the room as she debates the possibility, mentally running through the dangers of trusting them, “You know, it’s kinda cool being there.” Peter adds, knowing she must be apprehensive, “Aunt May let me join them and we all have really big rooms and whatever. He designed it really well. Also it isn’t hard to get to school- wait do you go to school?”

“Pete.” Tony sighs but Luiza just laughs, 

“I did go to school but I tested past senior year in 5th grade so I have been pursuing higher-level education on my own.” Her eyes slide across to Steve and amusement leaves her features, “Why are you recruiting me?” Before Steve can answer, Fury does, 

“Because the other plan is to arrest you.” Tony winces at the tone and watches her jaw clench. Luiza turns her head, anger lighting her eyes as she meets Fury’s gaze, 

“And where do you think you could keep me? No one and nothing can pin me down anymore.” Natasha notices the subtle use of ‘anymore’ as the girl continues, “You simply are not on my level.” Without looking away, she raises her hand and swirls it. The coffee pot levitates, moving smoothly through the air to her. She plucks it from the air. “I am beyond anything you can handle. Don’t threaten me again.” After refilling her cup she swishes her hand and the coffee pot returns to its spot.

She returns her gaze to Peter, watching him for a moment, “I would like to accept your offer Mr. Stark,” she looks toward him, “But I cannot give allegiance to SHIELD. I just escaped the weight of inarguable orders from Father and I will not return to it.” 

“I’m not asking allegiance to SHIELD.” Tony responds, a hint of amusement on his features, “That is what he is here to ask, or demand as he does. I am here to offer you a room at my tower. No strings.” A small grin finds it way onto her face,

“Then I would be honored to join you.” She decides, offering her hand to Tony. He grins back as he takes her hand,

“You’ll love the tower.” 

“While that may be fine and dandy for Stark,” Fury interrupters, the atmosphere of the room abruptly changing again with his tone, “I still am in full rights to arrest you for running a cartel.”

“It’s amusing, you speak of rights like your organization has ever remained in the confines of American law.” She responds, turning her body to lean on the back of the couch without standing, “But I’m sure it is easy to ignore all they illegal actions SHIELD partakes in when you can swear up and down about ‘the greater good’.”

“Are you arguing you have the higher moral ground?”

“Not at all; I’ve killed many in cold bold and most I do not regret. I simply am amused by your ability to pass moral judgement. But enough semantics; you are free to try to arrest me. It will get you nowhere but it is in your rights.” She smirks and sips the coffee in her hand, knowing full well he isn’t going to try.

The tense stare between them reflects in the room as everyone stares on, waiting for one to back down. Except for Tony, who is barely stifling a laugh. Fury finally speaks up, “I will neglect the charges, for now, on the grounds that you swear full disclosure in answering any questions we have.” 

Luiza stands, suppressing a small wince, and offers her hand, “Deal.” 


	3. Leaving

Fury eyes her warily and she rolls her eyes, “If I was going to attack you I would have already. No deal is complete without a handshake.” He crosses the floor and shakes her hand.

    “Excellent!” Tony says as he stands, clasping his hands together, “Would you like some help packing?”

    “You like actually live here, right?” Peter asks, pulling a laugh from Luiza again,

    “Yes. Just this way.” She walks to the doorway right of the terrace, stopping just inside and putting up a hand, effectively stopping the group outside the doorway. She again murmurs something in a different language and another panel opens in the wall. Pressing her palm to it and then quickly typing out a 12-number code. Something beeps, “You can follow now.”

    She walks away and there is a hesitation before Peter steps through the doorway, “What?” He asks plainly.

    “Protection system. Father was not as well adept at combat and he thought it better to have extra protections in place. If I hadn’t disarmed it you would have been tased as you pass through with enough volts to put a horse to sleep.” The area they have stepped into reveals a steel door to their left and a glass wall running along the right revealing a matted training area. Past these the area forms into a bedroom, undecorated but with many windows overlooking the city.

    “Is this where you train?” Natasha asks the girl, opening the door of the glass encased room and stepping a few steps down in. Luiza stands by the door as Peter and Tony step in.

“When I am practicing alone. Since Father has passed I train entirely in here, except for runs of course.”

“What’s here?” Steve asks, running his fingertips along the cool steel. She looks at it and glances away quickly,

“Where I learned to fight and have done the majority of my training. It isn’t locked and I did promise full disclosure. I am going to put my things together.”

“Where is your father’s quarters?” Fury asks her, stopping her as she turns to face him,

“He stayed in the suite opposite of this. There is a doorway pass the kitchen area.” She steps back into the glass training room and to the weapon wall, another panel appearing, “Let me shut off all protections before you go exploring.” She types away for a few moments before giving him a thumbs up and heading towards the bedroom.

As Luiza grabs a suitcase and begins packing her possessions, Steve pulls the steel door open and steps into a cool room. He looks around at the metal walls and flooring. He walks deeper in as the group follows them, absent Fury who had crossed to Gizinski senior’s room. A weapon shelf lines a wall of this room as well, though there are doubles of all hand weapons. Natasha inspects them, noticing one of each pair is wooden, practically useless in a fight. Peter’s first glance catches on the wall opposite the door with shackles welded to the wall almost six feet up, just a few inches taller than Luiza. Peter turns away from the wall and his eyes land upon the chair in the corner that caught Steve and Tony’s attention. “Is that…” Peter’s words fail him, “the chair that… Mr.Barnes…?”

“Yeah, kid. It is.” Tony answers, a sadness in his tone, before he uses his watch to get pictures of the room. Luiza, having finished collecting her belongings from her room, grabs a large weapon bag to gather the weapons she is partial to. It took a bit of time with having to wash the weapons from the night’s mission. She sets both bags down and steals herself a moment before stepping towards the steel door.

“There is a camera in that corner.” Fury notes, having rejoined the group,

“I deleted all footage uploaded to Father’s system upon his death. Unless there are physical copies somewhere, everything from that camera should be gone.” Her face reveals no emotion but her voice is tense and she won’t leave the doorway.

“This is Hydra technology.” Fury turns on the girl, his tone accusatory. Steve steps toward Fury, whether to yell at or hit him is left unknown when Natasha grabs him harshly. She whispers something in his ear.

“Yes it is,” Luiza answer, “Father had a few connections, all on the list I sent Mr. Stark. They claimed to be high ranking but I wouldn’t be surprised if they were bluffing.”

“Why is it here?” Natasha asks softly. Luiza pauses but doesn’t flinch, her mask not wavering,

“A few reasons. For one, it’s revealed that it can’t affect my memory as happened with Mr. Barnes. We think my healing factor protects me; my neural pathways simply reconnect to quickly to have affect.”

“So you’ve been in it?” Peter practically whispers in a hushed horror. Luiza’s gaze is hard as she glances at him,

“Obedience is valuable. Father was firm believer that negative sanctions would stop me from stepping out of line.” She shrugs, “Punishment is part of training.” She turns after the dark sentence and grabs her bags before heading to the main room.

The group spends a moment stunned by the sentence, Peter downright horrified that she sounded so indoctrinated in her own pain. He stutters, trying to follow her with an answer, when Natasha stops him, “Drop it for now. That isn’t something you will convince her different on for a long while.” Her voice is so clear there is no room for question; she speaks from experience.

As they reach her in the main room she is standing at the wall of weapons again but still typing away at a panel, suddenly a new part opens, “How does that even work? Is that wall 6 feet deep?” Luiza laughs at Fury’s annoyed question. She seems to ignore him as she carefully removes an all black dagger with characters carved into it.

“Is that vibranium?” Tony asks and the girl just nods, slipping a sheath onto it,

“It was a gift.” She doesn’t elaborate as the silence stretches out until the door opens. The man that has barely contained his anger for these three months stares at the tablet in his hands as he walks in,

“Hey-” he cuts himself off when he sees the group of people in the room and quickly connects the dots. “You little-” He reaches for his weapon but Luiza is quicker, advancing on him. She makes a deep cut on his forearm before spinning the blade in her hand and landing it deep into his stomach. He coughs and falls back into the wall. Luiza twists the blade and pushes it deeper as he slides down the wall until he is sitting.

“It's harder to win when your opponent has a weapon, isn't it? This one isn't wooden.” Her voice is cold as she stares into his eyes, she has waited far too long to do this for her to hold back now. The group of heroes stand back, not certain if they should intervene, “Does shock actually cover some of the pain? I have always wondered.”

“You traitor,” he growls, “You whore.” He coughs blood and stops trying to speak,

“I've waited so long to show you exactly what it feels like to die,” The sentence catches the others off guard as they remember her describing herself like Deadpool, “My only regret is that you'll die too quickly for me to show you how it felt to die in all the sick ways your twisted mind came up with.”

“I only regret,” he breathes, clearly running out of breath as the pain crawls through him, “not playing with you more, pet.” She pulls the dagger roughly from his stomach and he howls in pain.

“Let him die slowly.” Is all she says as she walks past them to rinse the blade. The group freezes, uncertain of who is the ‘bad guy’.

“Don’t trust the bitch,” He grounds out as blood covers his hands pressing on the stomach wound, dripping through his fingers, “She’s betrayed her father and me; she will betray you as well.”

“I have never owed you my loyalty.” She answers, her eyes cold as she puts the cleaned blade in her bag,

“I trained you.”

“You tortured me.” She spits back at him and a tired yet sickening grin grows on his face,

“I think I managed both.” Luiza doesn’t respond, suddenly choking on her emotion. She swallows dryly and closes her eyes just a moment. As she turns on her heel towards the balcony she says over her shoulder,

“I am leaving now, with or without you all.” Tony is the first to turn away from the man, the short conversation revealing enough to clear guilt for his death. Steve is after and then Natasha, distinctly remembering when she had wanted to hunt down and kill her trainers from Red Room. Peter turns then, caught in his moral compass, knowing some people have done horrendous things but not wanting to sacrifice a life. When he finally turns he doesn’t look back. As they step out onto the balcony to meet Luiza, already having stepped out for air, Steve looks back at Fury still there,

“Sir?” He asks, leaving the question open,

“I am going to stay until the team to go through the apartment arrives. Go.” Fury responds, his eye not leaving the wounded man.


End file.
